A Bite from Life
by Wacky Dragon
Summary: The Saiyuki guys find a red-bean cake and they (except Sanzo since he's too uptight and paranoid, hehe) take a bite from this mysterious little cake...what troubles are awakened? (a whole of it, of course) Please R&R! CHAPTER 2 and 3 is POSTED!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning to Heaven...or ...

A Bite from Life  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning to Heaven...or Hell.  
  
  
"Sanzo..." Goku mumbled. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You're always hungry..." Sanzo said irritably, fingering his gun.   
  
"I think we have some more dried squid, Goku." Hakkai declared helpfully.  
  
"No, not anymore---the perverted kappa ate it all!" Goku glared at the smug red-haired half-breed.  
  
"Heh! First come, first served," Gojyo remarked, stating the ever-so famous quote with a smirk. "Baka-saru."  
  
"What do you mean 'first come, first served'?!" Goku snapped angrily. "You stole it me! Right from my hands!!"  
  
"Will you two SHUT UP?!!" Sanzo smacked them both with his fan.  
  
"Itai yo!!" Goku rubbed his head.  
  
"That feels like steel than paper!!" Gojyo mumbled, rubbing his head as well.  
  
*sniff sniff* Suddenly Goku sniffed the air.  
  
"HAKKAI!!" Goku grabbed Hakkai behind the neck, semi-choking the poor youkai. "STOP!!!"  
  
Hakkai stopped to a skidding halt. Everyone lurched forward by the force.  
  
"Kyyyuuu!!!" Hakuryuu whined from being stopped so suddenly and forcefully.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Hakuryuu." Hakkai apologized with a smile.   
  
"What's the matter, Goku?" Gojyo curled his fists, wondering if there were any enemies around.  
  
"Did you sense something?" Sanzo pulled out his gun, a careful eye searched the area.  
  
"*sniff sniff* ...iie!" Goku answered. "I smell food!"  
  
"... ... ..." Hakkai, Gojyo, and Sanzo all stared at the starving boy. A stress mark appeared on Sanzo's and Gojyo's heads immediately.  
  
"BAKA-SARU!!!!!" Gojyo and Sanzo both hit Goku.   
  
"Owww!" Goku rubbed the double bumps on his head. "That's unfair! Two hits at the same time!!"   
  
"Wanna make it a third?!" Gojyo glared.  
  
Hakkai let out a relieved sigh, "Well, at least there are no attackers."  
  
Goku jumped out the jeep and scurried into the forest, following the scent eagerly.  
  
"I'll bring some food back!!!" Goku exclaimed happily as he disappeared.  
  
"Goku!" Hakkai exclaimed. "Don't go by yourself!"   
  
"You don't have to worry about him," Gojyo said carelessly. "he won't die or anything. He's too stupid to know how."  
  
"Hai," Sanzo agreed as he put back his gun. "we're not lucky enough to have that baka-saru die."  
  
"Right." Gojyo nodded his head.  
  
"Yare, yare...you two show your concern for Goku so well..." Hakkai said with subtle sarcasm as he smiled with his eyes closed, scratching the back of his head.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"Hey!" Goku jumped out of the forest, holding a small bamboo box in his hand. His wide smile and glittering gold eyes obviously meant he had found what he was searching for: FOOD.  
  
"What's that you got there?" Gojyo leaned over as Goku jumped back into the van.  
  
Goku lifted the bamboo lid open and...  
  
"TA DAH!" Goku presented the food.  
  
"...that's all?" Hakkai asked as he stared in the box.  
  
In the middle of the fairly small box, there laid a white, powdered bun.  
  
"The monkey proabably ate all the other food and left this for us," Gojyo sighed.  
  
Goku glared, "I did not! This is all I got! I didn't eat anything."  
  
"That's all you got?" Hakkai asked curiously. "Usually you get an enormous amount of food..."  
  
"Well---this is all they had." Goku said.  
  
"Who?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Some monks," Goku answered and took out the small cake. "They said it's a red-bean cake! Miracles happen if you take a bite."  
  
"...I don't trust it." Sanzo turned away after a pause and sat forward.  
  
Goku ignored his remark and took a bite from the cake.  
  
"Baka." Sanzo growled.  
  
"Mmmmm!" Goku smiled. "Tastes good!!"  
  
"EVERYTHING tastes good to YOU." Gojyo mumbled. He took the cake and took one bite from it. He chewed slowly and swallowed.  
  
"I don't taste or smell anything poison or bad from it...not like the mandrake seeds." Gojyo declared.  
  
"I still don't trust it." Sanzo said.  
  
"Stubborn monk." Gojyo shrugged his shoulders and handed Hakkai the red-bean cake.   
  
"Oh, no, I don't think..." Hakkai started, looking at the red-bean cake with slight caution. Suddenly Hakkai's stomach growled. A sweat-drop rolled down the brown-haired youkai's head.  
  
"Just eat it, sensei," Gojyo said. "I'm not dead---so it's not poison."  
  
"...I suppose," Hakkai said and took a bite. "Mmm, it's very delicious!"  
  
"There's one piece left," Goku said, looking at the small piece left. "Come on, Sanzo, eat it."  
  
"Ch." Sanzo turned his head away, crossing his arms.  
  
"Kyu, kyu!" Hakuryuu suddenly turned back into its dragon form. The four companions fell to the ground.   
  
"Hey, what did you do THAT for, you little runt?" Gojyo asked the white dragon.   
  
Hakuryuu flew over to Hakkai and ate the small piece of red-bean cake out of his hand hungrily.  
  
"So much for Sanzo's piece..." Hakkai said with a smile.  
  
"Kyu!" Hakuryuu smiled, satisfied with the sweet cake.  
  
"Fools," Sanzo said, standing up and dusting off his pants. "You're all going to die." /Serves them right!/  
  
"Is that what you're hoping for _all_ the time, Sanzo?" Gojyo asked, arching his eyebrow.  
  
"Not all the time." was the blunt reply.  
  
  
  
"Finally!!" Goku stretched his arms in the air and flopped onto the bed.   
  
"Yeah--FINALLY you're done eating," Gojyo retorted. "Now we can go to sleep."  
  
"If you all wake up dead in the morning---it's because of that cake." Sanzo remarked as he slipped under the covers of his bed.  
  
"How comforting to know..." Hakkai said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Don't listen to the worldly monk," Gojyo said with a smile as he turned over in bed. "he's just trying to make us feel guilty. Right, Goku?"  
  
"Zzzzz...zzzz..." Goku softly snored.  
  
"Baka." Gojyo smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai, minna-san..." Hakkai said and drifted into sleep.  
  
"Kyu..." Hakuryuu curled into sleep at the foot of Hakkai's bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." Gojyo mumbled and fell into sleep.  
  
"...fools." Sanzo said and turned over on his side.  
  
  
  
The morning light seeped through the window...  
  
Hakkai was half-asleep, thinking that he was holding someone very dear to him in his arms...so warm...so comforting...he remembered he woke up this way every morning with...  
  
"Kanan..." Hakkai murmured, almost painfully, however, he was able to stuff most of his pain below his chest.  
  
"...hai, Gonou?" was the sleepy response.  
  
".... .... ...." Hakkai's eyes slowly widened to twice its size, his face grew pale as he realized whose voice that belonged to and whose tangible body was in his arms...  
  
**WHAT IS THE MYSTERY OF THIS RED-BEAN CAKE, YOU ASK? Well---I'd tell you, but...sore wa himitsu desu! (Xelloss's words ^_^ )**  
  
**Author's Note: I'll have the next chapter up very soon---I have a few things in store for those who ate the forbidden bean cake! MWA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *f*ake thunder clashes in the backround** Ahem. Please review! Thank you! ** 


	2. Chapter 2: Surprises for All (ESPECIALLY...

A Bite from Life  
  
Chapter 2: Surprises for All  
  
/It can't be...!!/ Hakkai thought, almost frantically. He shot up in a sitting position in bed, his eyes still wide as sweat slid down from his forehead.  
  
/...it..it was a dream.../ Hakkai thought dispairingly, looking at his hands that were clenched in tight fists. He FELT the pressure of his gripped hands. /...I'm awake...I'm awake now.../  
  
A sweet, soft voice startled Hakkai, "...Daijoubu desu ka, anata?" a pair of warm, slender arms wrapped themselves around Hakkai's waist.   
  
Hakkai grew very tense as he slowly turned his head around...  
  
"It..couldn't...be..." Hakkai murmured, almost fearfully.   
  
He looked over his shoulder, seeing dark brownish-green eyes...chocolate brown strands of hair...soft, fair complexion...lovely features...  
  
It could be none other than the face of...  
  
"...K-Kanan...?" Hakkai choked out, barely a whisper.  
  
"...Gonou...what's the matter? Why are you so pale?" she removed her arms and shifted herself next to him, putting her hand on his forehead; seeing if he had caught a fever. She looked at him with concern.  
  
He felt her hand...she was...real...  
  
NO! It can't be! It just can't...he stared at her more, seeing she was even in the same outfit she had died in...  
  
"You're--supposed to...be..." Hakkai blinked several times, having difficulty to speak. "...dead..."   
  
Kanan's eyes widened in question. Suddenly she just smiled with her eyes closed.  
  
"Oh. Yes...I know. But because of you---I am alive..." she answered. "...again." she added as smiled at him.  
  
"...me?" Hakkai murmured questionably.  
  
Hakkai looked at her with disbelief, wondering if she was a ghost, a phantom of his dreams.   
  
He raised his hand and touched her cheek softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. He FELT her warm, soft skin. His eyes widened is bewilderment.  
  
Kanan closed her eyes in content and put her hand on top of his, pressing her cheek against his palm softly and affectionately.  
  
"How I missed your touch..." she whispered.  
  
"... ..." Hakkai couldn't speak, his heart welled so big that his voice was caught in his throat. All he could do was smile...a true, genuine smile.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo sat up in bed, looking at the attractive woman in Hakkai's bed. He never saw THAT scene with Hakkai before. "Who's the broad? When did she come in?"  
  
Hakkai removed his hand from Kanan's cheek slowly, his emerald green eyes glittering with utter happiness, yet a tinge of disbelief.   
  
He turned his eyes away from her, almost reluctantly, and looked at his crimson-haired friend to explain.  
  
"Gojyo, this is----" Hakkai stopped, his words stuck in his throat once again. He looked at Gojyo with his mouth slightly open. "G-Gojyo?"  
  
"What's wrong with ya, Hakkai?" Gojyo asked.  
  
"Who is she, Gonou?" Kanan asked curiously as she smiled politely at Gojyo.  
  
"She? Hey, don't you know a man when you see one?" Gojyo asked with a wink.  
  
"... ..." Kanan blinked.   
  
"Ano...Gojyo...maybe..you should look in the mirror..." Hakkai murmured.  
  
"?????" Gojyo looked at Hakkai and the woman in his bed in curiousity. He slipped out of bed, walked over to the mirror and...  
  
"NNNNAAAANNNNIIII?!?!WHATISTHIS?!!?WHATTHEHELLHAPPENEDTOME!?!?!?WHATTHE%$#HAPPENED!?!"   
  
Translation: "NANI?!?! WHAT IS THIS?!!? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?!?!? WHAT THE (censored) HAPPENED!?!"  
  
Sanzo woke up from the very loud disturbance. He sat up in bed, looking at Gojyo, who was staring in the mirror in disbelief.   
  
"Monk!" Gojyo rushed over to Sanzo's bed side. "What happened to me?!"   
  
Instead of seeing Gojyo, the wild red-haired MALE...he saw...  
  
...very long crimson hair that was waist long in length...  
  
...deep crimson eyes with long eyelashes...  
  
...tanned complexion...  
  
...a slender figure and had baggy clothes on that slipped almost off 'her' shoulders...  
  
...Sha Gojyo...was a woman. A female. No longer male. No longer a man. Yadda yadda yadda.  
  
"I told you that red-bean cake was trouble." Sanzo mumbled simply as he went back into bed and turned away from the panicked Gojyo, going back to sleep.  
  
"SANZO!!!" Gojyo exclaimed, shaking the sleeping worldly monk awake again. Gojyo's voice was different as well---it was much more feminine, a little husky, too.  
  
"Baka!!" Sanzo was out of bed in record time and smacked female Gojyo with his paper fan. He looked down at the former 'male Gojyo' with the same glare.   
  
Woman or Man, Gojyo never failed to get on Sanzo's nerves.  
  
"I'm...a...a...WOMAN!!" Gojyo exclaimed as 'he' plopped down on the floor, tear-streams sprouting from 'his' eyes. 'He' threw his arms around Sanzo's leg and cried aloud.   
  
A stress mark appeared on Sanzo's head as he tried to shake female Gojyo off his leg, "Get off of me!! NOW!!"  
  
Female Gojyo just continued to have tear-streams coming from 'his' eyes.  
  
"...she didn't know she was a woman?" Kanan asked Hakkai, looking at the red-haired woman weeping on the floor.  
  
"Eh...she, er, I mean HE...oh, it's a bit complicated to explain, isn't it?" Hakkai scratched the back of his head and simply smiled.  
  
"Who is she, Hakkai?" Sanzo looked at the brown-haired young woman next to Hakkai.  
  
"This is..." Hakkai said slowly, still finding it hard to grasp the idea that Kanan was alive. "...Kanan."  
  
"... ..." Sanzo stared at the woman in subtle suspicion, trying to sense any youkai or evil vibes from her aura...he felt none. She was...alive...and human...  
  
"This has to do something with that damned red-bean cake..." Sanzo growled with a 'you-guys-are-such-tiring-morons' sigh. He walked over to Goku's bed.  
  
"Goku. Wake up!" Sanzo shook Goku's shoulder.  
  
"...nan desu ka?" Goku mumbled and looked up at Sanzo sleepily. He sat up in bed, half-awake. His eyes fell upon Kanan.  
  
"Herro!" Goku said cheerfully to the woman. "My name's Goku! You must be Hakkai's friend since you're in his bed. What's your name?"  
  
Kanan immediately liked Goku's friendliness, "Konnichiwa! My name is Kanan." she smiled.  
  
Goku opened his mouth to say more but he heard a woman crying...he slowly got out of bed and looked at the crimson-haired woman.  
  
"...Gojyo???" Goku gaped, his mouth fell open and hit the floor.  
  
"BAKA-SARU! You and that stupid red-bean cake!" Gojyo snapped, glaring at Goku.  
  
"G-G-GOJYO!! THAT'S GOJYO!!" Goku pointed at the red-haired FEMALE kappa and began to laugh uncontrollably. His hysterical laughter rang through the whole room.  
  
POP POP POP!  
  
Stress marks popped on Gojyo's head one after another, after another...  
  
"URUSAI!!!!" Gojyo raised 'his' fist and was about to pound Goku until...  
  
"Ahh! They're REAL!" Goku poked one of Gojyo's breasts with his finger.   
  
Gojyo turned red with anger, embarrassment and female indignation.   
  
"GOKU NO BAKA!!!!!"   
  
Goku was sent flying out the window.  
  
  
  
"How could this happen to me...?!?" Gojyo repeated his question once again, looking at the very real breasts and the noticably softer and hairless skin on 'his' arms and legs.   
  
Gojyo had to change clothes...'his' normal clothes were too big for the slender figure 'he' had now. 'He' wore a black Chinese dress with red embroidery...it was so degrading...not only was he woman, he had to DRESS like one, too!!  
  
"KUSO KUSO KUSO!!!!" Gojyo banged his head against the table. He quickly stopped. "Itai! The pain even hurts more!!"  
  
"That's because you're a woman now, baka." Sanzo said.  
  
"Yeah, you better be more careful now since you're a woman." Goku said, looking at Gojyo with a strange look.   
  
"What are you looking at?!?!" Gojyo snapped.  
  
"I was just thinking...You're better-looking as a woman than when you were a man!" Goku laughed, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"GRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" Gojyo towered over the laughing Goku with claw-like hands. "TAKE THAT BACK, BAKA-SARU!!"  
  
"Hey, there, missy!" one of the males in the bar looked Gojyo's very feminine body. The rest of the guys in the group made a high-pitched whistles.  
  
"WHAT did you call me?!" Gojyo sharply turned around, facing a group of males. Anger made 'his' aura flare above average heights.  
  
"I'll call you a lot more things if you come with me tonight---and I'll treat ya just right." he winked.  
  
"You better think of better pick-up lines, buddy!" female Gojyo growled.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"GAAAHHH!!" five males were kicked out the door, one even was kicked through a window.  
  
"You get near me again or call me 'missy', I'll make sure you stay on the ground FOR GOOD!!!! And if any of your (censored)ing friends whistle like that at me again, you're all DEAD!!" Gojyo yelled.   
  
Goku watched with a sweat-drop rolling down his head, "...I never knew Gojyo could be so popular...as a woman!" he burst out laughing.  
  
Sanzo just read his morning paper calmly, usual frown in check as always.  
  
"...mou...you think Gojyo will have PMS since he's a girl now?" Goku asked curiously, seeing the attractive, female Gojyo kick one more guy through the already broken window.  
  
"...let's hope not," Sanzo said as he flipped through one page. "He's annoying and quick-tempered enough."  
  
Sanzo turned his eyes toward the door. Hakkai and Kanan were still out walking...of course, they had things to talk about and discuss.   
  
It's not everyday that you find a dead girlfriend back in your bed.  
  
Sanzo wondered why...how this happened...  
  
Hakkai was with Kanan, who WAS dead, again...  
  
Gojyo was a woman...  
  
Goku...nothing happened...yet.  
  
But there was something strange... There had to be something behind the mystery of the Red-Bean Cake...there HAD to be...  
  
...because nothing is as good as it seems.  
  
  
  
"Gonou..." Kanan started slowly, looking at the ground. "...are you...unhappy that I am back?"  
  
Hakkai turned his eyes to Kanan, "No!" he said a bit too loud. "...no," he said softly and stopped walking. "...I just don't know...how this happened...I'm just a bit confused and worried, Kanan."  
  
/What if she is taken away from me again?/ Hakkai thought with a frown. He wouldn't be able to bear it...again.  
  
Kanan was a few steps ahead of Hakkai, her back was to him. She stopped and looked up at the cloud-filled sky.  
  
"I...don't know what happened either...but...but I remember my spirit floating...I was so cold..." she seemed to shiver. "...all I heard were my own screams...all I felt was pain...pain for so long...and all I saw was darkness..."  
  
"...Hell..." Hakkai murmured, looking at the back of Kanan sorrowfully. Her soul was...cast in Hell...a woman so kind and gentle...  
  
...How could the gods be so cruel to damn her to Hell?  
  
"...perhaps. I _did_ kill myself..." Kanan said hesitantly. "I suppose I _was_ damned to Hell..."  
  
Painful memories flooded Hakkai's mind, filling his chest with such regret and sorrow.   
  
"...why did you?" Hakkai blurted out.   
  
"Hm?" Kanan blinked, looked over her shoulder slightly.  
  
"Why did you kill yourself?" Hakkai asked, averting his eyes away.   
  
He killed so many demons for her...he even risked and lost his humanity...so why? Why did she put him through so much more pain?  
  
He had to know. And she knew she had to tell him.  
  
Kanan looked straight forward again, her lips quivering. She put her hand to her mouth and shut her eyes to keep threatening tears from spilling.  
  
Hakkai turned his eyes back to her, seeing her shoulders slightly hunched...she was trembling...she was crying...his sharp hearing heard her soft, pained sobs that she tried to keep silent.  
  
Hakkai instinctively stepped forward and encircled his arms around her shoulders, pulling her back to his chest as he held her firmly, yet tenderly from behind.   
  
"Please don't cry..." Hakkai murmured in her ear, his own pain began to surface when he felt her hot tears spill onto his hand.  
  
"...I wasn't worthy of your love after having HIS child in my womb," she whispered after her tears slowly stopped spilling from her eyes. "...I didn't deserve to be held in your arms, to be kissed by you... or to be loved by you...I was no longer worthy."  
  
"Demo...it wasn't your fault...not of it was." Hakkai said softly, his emerald eyes narrowed in sorrow.  
  
"...I just couldn't live...with myself..." Kanan murmured. She turned around, still in his arms. She looked at him in the eyes, putting her hands on both sides of his face gently. She smiled at him softly.  
  
Hakkai closed his eyes, feeling her warmth on his face...feeling this dream-like past feeling arise to the present...  
  
"But that was in the past," Kanan said. "Now...we have a second chance..to live again." she leaned upwards...  
  
...Hakkai opened his eyes, only everything became a blur when Kanan's lips connected with his own lips. He was no longer Hakkai at the moment...he was pulled back into the past and was Gonou again...or so it seemed that way.  
  
His hands slipped down her shoulders and around her waist, pulling her closer. Her hands slid from Hakkai's face and around his neck., their kiss deepened. How she longed for this moment while her soul was pulled out of the darkness of Hell...  
  
  
  
"So what do you think what'll happen to me?" Goku asked Sanzo.  
  
"...Hakkai and Gojyo's effects were very different," Sanzo replied. "Anything could happen to a monkey like you."  
  
"Sanzo!! I am NOT a---"   
  
"Tweet, tweet!!"   
  
Goku blinked, hearing the sweet tweeting of a small bird. It...sounded so familiar...He looked out the window of the restaurant...he saw...  
  
"...no--no way...impossible!" Goku exclaimed as he sprinted outside of the bar.  
  
"Goku! Where are you going?" Sanzo asked. He was about to go after him until... "Stupid monkey." ...  
  
... Hey. If that baka-saru dies. He dies. End of that thought.  
  
Sanzo sat back in his chair again, not wasting any energy whatsoever.  
  
Goku ran out to the tree next to the bar...he saw a yellow bird, perched on top of a branch.  
  
"Tori-chan?" Goku murmured.   
  
The bird flew down onto the ground, a few steps from Goku. It tweeted softly.   
  
Goku knelt on the ground, holding out one hand.  
  
The yellow bird hopped over and onto Goku's hand like they were long lost friends.  
  
"Tori-chan!!!" Goku cradled the small bird in his palm and gently pressed his pet companion against his cheek.   
  
Tori-chan happily tweeted again.  
  
  
  
"What the hell is the monkey doing?" Gojyo asked as he took a seat next to Sanzo, seeing Goku and a yellow bird outside the window..  
  
"Found a bird." Sanzo said simply.  
  
"...he's not going to eat it, right?" Gojyo arched 'his' eyebrow.  
  
Hakkai walked through the door, followed by Kanan.  
  
"Hey, Hakkai, when are we going to get back on the road?" Gojyo asked. "These guys in here are pissing me off with their lame pick-up lines."  
  
Hakkai laughed, "Oh, so I see you're quite the female in here---"  
  
"Hakkai. Don't. Make. Me. Hurt. You." Gojyo warned, a stress mark on his head.   
  
"Gojyo is very emotional and touchy about 'his' feminine looks." Sanzo remarked with a smirk, clearing mocking the poor Gojyo.  
  
"SANZO---!!!" Gojyo started.  
  
"Ah," Hakkai interrupted them. "Have you seen Hakuryuu?"  
  
"....I haven't seen that white, flying rat now that I think about it..." Gojyo murmured.  
  
"Didn't Hakuryuu eat a piece of that cake, too." Sanzo declared, not really a question, but a statement.  
  
Hakkai immediately grew worried.   
  
"Kanan, why don't you stay here and get something to eat, ne?" Hakkai said as he pulled out a chair for her, gentleman-like. "I have to go and check on Hakuryuu."  
  
Kanan nodded and sat down, watching Hakkai go up the stairs and back to the room.   
  
She turned her head back forward again, seeing Sanzo looking at her. His stare made her uncomfortable and she quickly looked at the table.  
  
"Is something the matter, Sanzo-sama?" she asked, politely adding the honorable 'Lord' to his exaulted name.  
  
"If you don't mind, please let me see your neck." Sanzo said, his face as serious as always, yet...he seemed to be a tad suspicious.  
  
"...my neck?" Kanan asked curiously as her hand reflexively flew to her neck, touching it lightly with her fingertips.  
  
"Yes. You slit your throat," Sanzo replied bluntly. "That is the way you died, wasn't it?"  
  
Kanan raised her eyes and looked at Sanzo's violet eyes, her hand slightly gripped her neck.  
  
  
  
"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai called as he entered the room they had slept in, his eyes searched the room.  
  
He looked under the covers of the bed he slept in...no Hakuryuu...  
  
"Hakuryuu," Hakkai called again, looking around the room...  
  
...he then heard something fall in the closet....  
  
"Hakuryuu?" Hakkai asked as he slid open the closet door.   
  
Hakkai's eyes immedietely fell upon a small child that was 12 or 14 years old, crouched in the corner of the small closet  
  
The child with long white hair, cutely large red eyes, and porcelain pale skin. The little boy was dressed in shades of black, white and hunter-green.  
  
"Oh, konnichiwa!" Hakkai greeted, surprised that a child was there. "Were you and your friends playing hide-and-seek? I apologize if I ruined the game for you..."  
  
"H-Hakkai-sama..." the little boy murmured.  
  
/Hakkai-sama?/ Hakkai blinked. His eyes fell upon a ying-yang brooch that held together the boy's hunter-green cape.   
  
Before Hakkai could say anything, the boy stood up and ran out of the room.  
  
"Wait!" Hakkai exclaimed.  
  
  
  
""Hey, stop, scaring Hakkai's lady, ne?" Gojyo said to Sanzo.   
  
"No...no, it's all right..." Kanan said. She unclasped the chinese button to her high-necked collar and---  
  
Gojyo and Sanzo turned around, hearing someone running down the stairs. A little white-haired boy was running, he ran past Sanzo and Gojyo, but...  
  
"Whoa, there, kid." Gojyo grabbed the boy by the back of his green cape and pulled him back.   
  
"Itai!" The boy fell to the floor on his back.  
  
"Hakuryuu!" Hakkai soon came down the stairs.  
  
"Hakuryuu?" Gojyo looked around the room, seeing no white dragon flying around.  
  
"Him, you baka." Sanzo pointed to the little boy whose cape was in Gojyo's hand.  
  
"HIM?????" Gojyo pointed, the HUMAN child.  
  
The little boy sighed and sat down in a sitting position, defeated.  
  
"Hakuryuu..." Hakkai knelt on one knee next to the little boy. "...is that you?"  
  
"...hai..." the little boy said after a long pause, looking down at the floor. "What happened to me, Hakkai-sama? Where are my wings and...and why am I...h-human?" Hakuryuu asked fearfully, hiding his face in his hands, seemingly ashamed.  
  
Hakkai, Kanan and Gojyo looked at Sanzo.  
  
"It's the red-bean cake," Sanzo said. "You all were idiots to eat it."  
  
"Ah, shut up," Gojyo said to Sanzo as he put his hand onto of human Hakuryuu's head. "You all right, Hakuryuu?"  
  
Hakuryuu nodded sadly, "My powers are gone though..."  
  
"Good, good--eh, anyway, can you still turn into a jeep then?" Gojyo asked hopefully.  
  
Hakuryuu looked up from his hands and glared at Gojyo. As if Hakuryuu wasn't having enough problems already!!  
  
"Gojyo..." Hakkai chided.  
  
"Hey, I'm wearing these freakin' heels---I don't wanna go walking!" Gojyo declared, pointing to the high heels 'he' had to wear.  
  
"I don't have ANY of my powers since I'm..different...now..." Hakuryuu mumbled, turning his head away from Hakkai. "...Gomen nasai, Hakkai-sama..."  
  
Hakkai put a hand on Hakuryuu's shoulder comfortingly. The white-haired child turned his head back to his master, looking at him.  
  
"It's all right--just think of this as an odd vacation, Hakuryuu." Hakkai smiled warmly.  
  
"But---I'm useless to you..." Hakuryuu remarked ruefully.  
  
"You were never a servant to me in the first place," Hakkai said and patted Hakuryuu's head. "It's all right. I'll take care of you while you are in this form."  
  
Hakuryuu smiled and threw his arms around Hakkai's waist, hugging him in deep appreciation.  
  
"Thank you, Hakkai-sama!"  
  
Hakkai scratched the back of his head and simply smiled.  
  
Sanzo looked at Hakuryuu, thinking...Hakuryuu was like Goku in a way...now Hakkai had to look over not only Kanan, but also Hakuryuu.   
  
"What a cute child," Kanan leaned down from the chair and smiled kindly at Hakuryuu.   
  
"Actually, I'm a dragon." Hakuryuu smiled back.  
  
"Hmm?" Kanan blinked.  
  
"Well, he was a dragon, now he is human and...oh, it's a bit complicated to explain..." Hakkai scratched the back of his head again.  
  
"Minna-san, minna-san!!!" Goku rushed into the bar, holding the yellow bird in his hands. "It's Tori-chan!!!"  
  
"Tori-chan?" Hakkai and Gojyo asked as Goku thrust the little bird in their faces so they can have a clear view.  
  
"It's Goku's pet bird---it _was_ dead," Sanzo remarked with a sigh. "another effect of the red-bean cake."  
  
"...so I guess you're not going to eat it then." Gojyo sniggered.  
  
"Kappa no baka!!" Goku glared. "Tori-chan was my best friend when I was chained up in that mountain before Sanzo saved me!"  
  
"I'm still surprised that you didn't eat it." Gojyo said teasingly.  
  
"So---How many guys hit on you, huh?" he snapped back mockingly.  
  
"You want me to roast that bird for ya?!!" Gojyo glared, flames surrounding 'him'.  
  
They started bickering as Hakkai and Kanan talked, Hakkai explaining WHO and WHAT Hakuryuu is and was.  
  
Sanzo immediately foreboded something...uncanny. All these 'miracles' were just too good to be true!   
  
They had to go to the source of the problem---and that is...  
  
"Where did you get that red-bean cake, Goku?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"From a temple," Goku answered simply as he sat down on chair. "why, Sanzo?"  
  
"We're going back---I want to investigate this," Sanzo said. "This isn't normal."  
  
"You got that right!!!" Gojyo exclaimed. "Nothing is normal! I'M a WOMAN!"  
  
"And a fine-lookin' one, too." some guy said to Gojyo.   
  
Immediately, a stress mark popped onto Gojyo's head.  
  
Gojyo turned on 'his' heels and faced the male, the stress mark pulsating on Gojyo's head, "All right, pal, you did it! Come 'ere!!"   
  
"Sugoi...Gojyo is more famous as a woman than when he was a guy..." Hakuryuu said.  
  
Goku laughed aloud---but then the waiter put down a few plates of food.  
  
"Yatta!" Goku cheered, looking at the delicious food. He set Tori-chan onto the table and gave the bird a piece of bread. "Go on and eat, Tori-chan!"   
  
Goku reached from a meatbun and took a bite---suddenly he gagged and spit the food out.   
  
"Something the matter, Goku?" Hakkai asked. Seeing GOKU spit out FOOD was NOT normal.  
  
"This tastes--I can't believe I'm saying this--but this tastes..horrible!" Goku set down the meatbun.   
  
Sanzo took the same meatbun and bit into it...  
  
"Ne, Sanzo... Why'd you do that? I told you---" Goku started.  
  
"It tastes normal," Sanzo declared. He paused, looking at Goku thoughtfully. Then said, "You just can't eat food, Goku."  
  
"I can't eat food??? Ha!" Goku exclaimed. He bite into a piece of chicken---he quickly spit it out. He bit into the fish---spit out. He bit into...  
  
"Stop that, you baka-saru!!!" Sanzo whacked him with his steel-like paper fan. "You can't eat anything, understand?!!!"  
  
As if someone dear to him had died, tear-streams sprung from Goku's eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees.  
  
"WHHHHHY?" Goku asked as if he was being tortured to death.  
  
"It's probably the red-bean cake since it performs so-called miracles." Sanzo snapped irritably.  
  
"That's it! I can't live without food!!!" Goku stood up, dramatic flames burst around Goku, there was even a fire in his eye. "We're going to the Temple now, minna-san!!!"  
  
"Yare, yare...I never seen Goku so determinded before..." Hakkai said with a nervous smile.  
  
"When it comes to food and ONLY food---he will drop all other issues and solve the problem immediately." Sanzo remarked and stood up. He paused, looking at Kanan's neck...then he made his way out the door.   
  
"Baka-saru, we won't go to the temple yet." Sanzo declared.  
  
Goku looked puzzled and said," Why not? Ne, Sanzo, let's go to the temple now!"  
  
"Iie," Sanzo said. "We'll wait till nightfall."  
  
"Why?" Goku whined. "I'm hungry--I can't wait that long! I'll die!"  
  
"Don't question me, baka!!" Sanzo slapped Goku with his trusty fan. "And if you die---you'll be doing me a favor!"  
  
"Itai yo!!!!" Goku rubbed his head.  
  
"Now go into town and get me some more cigarettes." Sanzo said.  
  
"Why won't YOU do it?" Goku asked.  
  
Sanzo took out his gun and cocked it, glaring at Goku as the metal barrel was pointed directly at the brown-haired monkey boy.  
  
"Eh heh...cigarettes. Right." Goku ran out of the bar, going into town.   
  
Sanzo leisurely exited out after the speedy Goku.  
  
"You have such unusual friends," Kanan smiled. "but they seem very nice."  
  
"Hai," Hakkai smiled.   
  
Hakuryuu was munching on a few foods at a time, "Mmmm! Yummy!"  
  
Hakkai smiled at him, then he looked at Kanan, seeing her very downcast...her eyes were filled with sadness.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" Hakkai asked, setting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I understand now...because you ate the red-bean cake...that is why I am alive again, right?" Kanan murmured. "...I may...disappear...miracles don't last forever...even my happiness with you couldn't last forever," she smiled bitterly. "...I'll have to leave you...again...won't I?"  
  
"Kanan...no! No, you won't!" Hakkai said firmly.  
  
He failed to protect her once...  
  
...he will not fail again.  
  
Kanan looked at Hakkai's determined, strong eyes, feeling comforted by them.   
  
"...thank you for giving me hope, Gonou." Kanan whispered, looking into the depthless emerald eyes. /Even if it is false hope/   
  
Sanzo watched the two from the window, hidden from view.   
  
Sanzo closed his eyes...he saw a scar across Kanan's throat. She DID die before, that is very certain...  
  
...there was still too much to found out. He would have to investigate before coming to a conclusion.   
  
Sanzo looked through the window again, seeing Kanan get out of the chair and peck Hakkai's lips with a sweet kiss and smile. Hakkai blushed a light pink and smiled back.  
  
/...this will get difficult all the more...if Hakkai becomes more attached.../ Sanzo thought. Losing Kanan..again..might break apart Hakkai's sanity.   
  
That was also very certain.  
  
  
**I STILL HAVE YET TO EXPLAIN THE MYSTERY OF THE RED-BEAN CAKE!! *evil laughter* well, actually, I'm sure most of you already figured out the red-bean cake...but there is one other component that the red bean cake has...  
  
But you must find out in the chapters ahead! ^_^  
  
Oh. And WHY did I choose a red-bean cake as my mysterious little food? ...that...I don't know. But they DO taste good.   
  
Well, enough of boring you with my rambling...^_^; Please review!!**  
  
Lil' translation section:  
  
Daijoubu desu ka? : Are you all right?  
Anata: dear; beloved  
Nan desu ka? : What is it?  
Kuso: Damn  
Tori: Bird; also a human name  
Sugoi: Amazing; wow  
Baka-saru: stupid monkey (rather Goku's 'nickname' ^_^) 


	3. Chapter 3: Info on the location of the R...

Chapter 3: Info on the location of the Red-Bean Cake (before it got eaten): Tsuminonai Temple  
  
  
Gojyo walked through the darker side of the town, looking for a good bar where stupid idiots would take a risk of gambling all their money.   
  
"Maa, I need a good card game to get my mind off this--this body!" Gojyo mumbled miserably. "...cheating always helped me concentrate---"  
  
"Hey, honey!!" someone called to Gojyo from behind.  
  
Gojyo's eyebrow twitched angrily.  
  
/First I get called 'missy' then 'sweetie' then 'cutie' and NOW I get called 'HONEY'/ Gojyo thought. /These guys are gonna get it and gonna get it good!/  
  
"That's it! I'm sick and tired of bein' called cutsy names by you jackass guys with bad pick-up lines! You're all gonna get it!!" Gojyo spun around and instead of seeing a FEW guys, he saw several guys...at least 10 to 13 people.   
  
"Shimatta..." Gojyo gulped and cursed. Usually, he would be thrilled to fight...but...'he' was a WOMAN now and he didn't know how strong his powers were...crap crap crap crap crap.  
  
"Hey, Genjarou-sama, she seems fiesty." one of the guys murmured with a smirk.  
  
Genjarou, the handsome leader with dark blue hair and deep red eyes, looked at the crimson-haired woman closely.   
  
'She' was a very attractive woman...long red hair that reached her waist, sensual crimson eyes, a slender figure and a great tanned complexion.  
  
"It's rude to stare, friend." Gojyo said through 'his' clenched teeth.   
  
"Gomen, but you're quite an eye-catcher, Miss...?" Genjarou attempted to get this 'lady's' name.  
  
"The name's Gojyo---and I'm not really a woman!!" Gojyo snapped.  
  
"Gojyo?" Genjarou looked thoughtful and arched his eyebrow. "...strange name for a woman..."  
  
"I AM NOT A WOMAN!!" was the very loud and very sharp reply.  
  
"...are you a cross-dresser then?" one of the other guys blinked.  
  
A stress mark popped on Gojyo's head, "NO!! HELL NO!!"  
  
/I don't care how strong this woman's body is! I bet I'm still strong than THESE dumbass guys!/ Gojyo thought.   
  
"I'm gonna kick your asses!" Gojyo growled, the setting sun highlighted Gojyo's crimson eyes and hair. "You're gonna pay for bothering the wrong---"  
  
"--lovely lady." Genjarou finished with a mocking smirk.  
  
"I am NOT a lady!!" Gojyo snapped, curling 'his' hands into fists. "I am Sha Gojyo. What's your name, friend?" Gojyo cracked 'his' fists.  
  
"I am Masujou Genjarou," Genjarou introduced. "Leader of the Flying Falcons."  
  
"Naming your gang after food---heh, you guys are going to be roasted by the time I'm done with you all!" Gojyo ran forward.  
  
  
  
Goku looked at the ground, trying to block out all the wonderful food scents.   
  
"This sucks," Goku mumbled. "When can we go to the temple and kick the youkai's ass, Sanzo?"  
  
Sanzo, who_ was_ walking beside him had disappeared...  
  
"Sanzo?" Goku looked around. He saw Sanzo talking to a lady, who was selling spring rolls. "Spring rolls..." Goku slightly drooled.   
  
Goku numbly walked forward, trying desperately to ignore the food.  
  
"---such a horrible sight. None of them were found, but it's for certain that they were killed!" the plump woman said.  
  
"All of them?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"Well, yes. That's why no one goes near the Tsuminonai Temple anymore," the plump woman replied. "No one."  
  
"Nani?" Goku looked at Sanzo and the woman.  
  
Sanzo nodded at the woman in thanks and walked off. Goku trailed after Sanzo.  
  
"Ne, Sanzo," Goku said. "What's wrong? What was she talking about? Huh? Huh? Huh?"  
  
"Urusai! I'll explain in a moment, baka!!!!" Sanzo slapped him with his iron-like paper fan.  
  
Goku rubbed his head, "Those hits are getting TOO frequent now, Sanzoooo!"   
  
"The temple where you got that damn red-bean cake was raided by a youkai a few days ago," Sanzo replied in his usual irritable voice. "The Tsuminonai Temple is now 'a place for those who want to die'."  
  
"...but...there were monks..they were still alive when I was there!! ...they---" Goku started.  
  
"Urusai. Let me explain," Sanzo said, glaring. "The temple was raided by a youkai, but the monks were not killed. Instead, they are possessed. All of them."  
  
"The monks? Possessed? A-all of them?" Goku's eyes widened. The monks looked so normal...so happy...but it was all...fake...  
  
"Hai. A youkai is using them--the demon made the monks kill the hunters who had came to pray for a successful hunt." Sanzo said.  
  
"But...I didn't...I didn't smell any blood of any humans when I was there! Are you sure the possessed monks killed other people?" Goku asked, shocked by such news.   
  
"The youkai probably made the monks eat the hunters' bodies," Sanzo said. "that is why there is no trace of blood."  
  
Goku's face paled and blanched as he imagined holy human monks gouging themselves on other human bodies as food...  
  
"No way...No way! Why didn't the youkai eat the humans himself?" Goku asked.  
  
"This youkai seems familiar to me...I heard about that demon before." Sanzo said, looking up at the dusk sky.   
  
He continued, "This youkai uses psychological warfare, most likely. So when the monks are no longer possessed, they will realize that they had committed cannibalism--the act of eating a fellow human being--and the monks will kill themselves because of deep self-hatred."  
  
"Psychological warfare?! How does the youkai benefit from that??!" Goku asked, outraged that such a twisted-minded youkai was alive.  
  
"The youkai I heard of was called Akusai-Janen... A high-classed demon, probably. A youkai genius for evil with a wicked, twisted sense of humor," Sanzo said with a tight, bitter smirk. "I think you'll enjoy killing this one, Goku."  
  
Goku nodded with a confident smirk, "Yeah!!" suddenly his stomach growled loudly. "Sanzoooo...let's kill Aku--um, whatever his name is--noooow...I'm starving." tear-streams sprung from his eyes.  
  
Sanzo sighed, "Baka-saru."  
  
"I wish I didn't eat that red-bean cake---but, Sanzo, I have a question..." Goku mumured.  
  
"What is it?" Sanzo asked.  
  
"If this youkai guy is so evil...then why did he give me the red-bean cake? And why did he let all these good things happen?" Goku asked as he lifted the sleeping Tori-chan to his eye level. Tori-chan was sleeping peacefully on Goku's palm.  
  
Sanzo looked at Goku staring at Tori-chan with such happiness in his gold eyes.  
  
"This red-bean cake took away my taste for food---but it gave me back Tori-chan at least." Goku remarked, smiling at Tori-chan.  
  
/That's what I find so...unusual.../ Sanzo thought.   
  
/These 'miracles' take something away, but give something back...Hakuryuu lost his powers, but is human. Hakkai is with Kanan again...but what did he lose? And Gojyo...he lost his identity of being a man, but what did he gain?/  
  
"Ne, Sanzo!" Goku made Sanzo snap out of thought.  
  
"What?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Do you think we're in trouble for eating the cake?" Goku asked.  
  
"A YOUKAI gave you that red-bean cake," Sanzo remarked simply. "...Of course, you're all screwed."   
  
"So much for comfort..." Goku grumbled.  
  
Suddenly the small hairs on the back of Sanzo's neck raised up, sending a chill down his back.   
  
Sanzo spun around, seeing no one but villagers...  
  
"...ne, Sanzo...what's wrong?" Goku asked.  
  
/Akusai-Janen...I KNOW there's more about him...I just forgot about it...what else did I hear...?/ Sanzo thought, his lips tightening in thought, his violet eyes narrowing.  
  
  
  
Hakkai and Kanan sat next to each other on the bench, Hakuryuu fell asleep on Hakkai, its head resting on Hakkai's lap.  
  
"You were always good with children, Gonou." Kanan murmured, looking at Hakkai fondly, then at Hakuryuu as she softly stroked the dragon-boy's white hair.  
  
"Well, that was the skills needed to be a teacher," Hakkai smiled, remembering his classroom, his students... "Demo...that is in the past now."  
  
Kanan nodded slightly, still looking at Hakuryuu as she stroked his soft white hair. Hakkai looked at her, seeing her calm expression almost made him relive his past before all the tragic memories took place...  
  
"...you know, I always wanted children of my own," Kanan remarked softly. "if I had a daughter, I would have named her Akioku. If I had a son, I would have named him Akikounei."  
  
(Pronunciations: Ak-ee-oh-koo (Akioku) Ak-ee-koh-neh (Akikounei))  
  
"Why those names?" Hakkai asked curiously, noticing that they both contained 'aki' the word for 'autumn'.  
  
Kanan closed her eyes and smiled, "...those names mean 'autumn remembrance' and 'autumn tranquility'," Kanan answered. "...autumn is my favorite time of the year. And during that season, it was the first time I met you." she opened her eyes, gazing at Hakkai lovingly.  
  
"Ah, yes...Hakkai smiled, remembering the first time she had come up to him...  
  
Flashback  
  
Gonou's emerald eyes turned toward the figure that walked up to him. He stopped raking the mutli-colored leaves and looked at her.  
  
"Gonou-san," Kanan smiled. "...it's getting cold, isn't it?"  
  
Gonou passively shrugged and continued to rake the leaves. He was never quite the social type. She just smiled and held out her hand, holding her own dark green scarf toward him.   
  
Gonou stopped and just blinked at her offer.  
  
"...it will be unfortunate if you get a cold or fever," Kanan slightly blushed pink, but managed to keep her calm smile. "so please borrow my scarf. You need it more than I do."  
  
After a moment of awkward silence, Gonou took the scarf.  
  
"...thank you." Gonou said quietly, a streak of pink crossed his cheeks and he instantly lowered his head. He turned away and began to work again.  
  
Kanan simply smiled.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"There are too many beautiful memories I remember in autumn...and you were always so calm...you made me feel so at ease..." she leaned her head against his shoulder lightly.  
  
Hakkai smiled...those days seemed centuries and centuries ago...of course, that was another life...didn't Cho Gonou die? And wasn't Cho Hakkai reborn?   
  
Since Kanan was alive again...Hakkai began to question himself...  
  
"Gonou," Kanan whispered.   
  
Hakkai looked at her, seeing her whole body tense and her eyes fill with fear.   
  
"What is it? Something the matter?" he asked quickly.  
  
Kanan's eyes widened, staring out into the tall trees of the forest they sat in front of.  
  
Suddenly Hakuryuu snapped up from its sleeping form.  
  
"Hakkai-sama!" Hakuryuu exclaimed.  
  
"Nani? What's the matter with you two?" Hakkai asked, looking into the forest.   
  
Suddenly a sharp, burning pain attacked his ear. He clutched his ear and fell off the bench. He fell to the ground on his knees and let out a surprised yelp when the pain grew more in a split second.   
  
Pain circulating into his head, into his brain. Pain pain pain!!!  
  
"Gonou!!" Kanan exclaimed with full, utter concern, kneeling next to him.  
  
Hakuryuu stood in front of his master, his red eyes slightly glowed with the setting sun.   
  
"Stay away!!" Hakuryuu spread his short arms out, protecting Hakkai with his body.  
  
"Heh heh heh...silly, silly little dragon." a smooth, snake-like voice murmured.  
  
The tree leaves wavered back and forth among the trees.  
  
Hakkai slowly stood up, one eye shut tight from the pain. His vision was blurry and focused in and out. He couldn't see the demon behind the trees...so he'd have to blast the trees out of the way!  
  
"Careful...Haku..ryuu..." Hakkai murmured painfully.  
  
Hakuryuu slowly moved out the way.  
  
Hakkai called upon his powers...gathering it in his hands and---  
  
Shh-zzzz!  
  
Hakkai's ki instantly disappeared.  
  
"...what..happened..?!" Hakkai's eyes widened. The pain was too much for him to bear and he fell to the ground again, clutching his ear.  
  
"Cho Hakkai, I gave you your lover back---I had to take something back in return," explained the voice silkily. "I suggest you don't rely on your powers." the voice laughed, echoing through the leaves.  
  
Hakuryuu scanned the trees, his teeth clenched. How dare this demon laugh at his master!!  
  
Hakkai tried to stand up again.  
  
"Gonou!" Kanan grabbed Hakkai from behind, her slender arms around his waist as she supported him.   
  
"...why...why are...you...doing this? What...do you want?!" Hakkai asked.  
  
"Now...if I tell you that...I won't be interesting as I am now!" the voice laughed.  
  
Suddenly one of Hakkai's youkai limiters popped off. Hakkai's eyes widened, his stomach twisted into a knot.   
  
If he got rid of his youkai limiters as he is now in this pained, vulnerable state...he would lose complete control of himself!  
  
He pulled himself away from Kanan, stepping away from Hakuryuu and her.  
  
/Cho-kun, stop resisting/ the voice thought, mocking the brown-haired youkai. /if you release your limiters, you will be free of this pain!/  
  
/...if I release the limiters.../ Hakkai thought back, images of Kanan and Hakuryuu's bodies torn to shreds passed his mind. /...I'll never forgive myself!!!/  
  
/Heh heh heh...exactly./ the voice said with a delightful hiss.  
  
"...iie!!" Hakkai held onto his ear with both his hands now.  
  
"Stop! Stop it!! Stop it right now!!!" Hakuryuu yelled at the trees.  
  
Hakkai let out a yell of pain, his brain feeling twisted and squeezed...he shut his jaw together, his whole body shaking as he attempted not to yell.  
  
"Gonou..." Kanan's eyes filled with tears, seeing her love in such pain. "...forgive me." she reached forward and grabbed Hakuryuu's dagger from his belt.  
  
"K-Kanan! What are you---?!" Hakuryuu exclaimed but was cut off when Kanan raised the dagger and thrust it downward, striking Hakkai on the back of his neck.  
  
Hakkai felt a dull pain attack him and collaspsed onto the ground...the world turned back in an instant.   
  
"Hakkai-sama!!!!!"   
  
  
  
Standing in front of a pile of unconscious, swirly-eyed gangsters, Gojyo patted 'his' hands together, as if wiping off dirt.   
  
"Those guys were nothing!" Gojyo exclaimed, laughing. Gojyo looked at his clenched fists.  
  
/My power...I'm not strong as I used to be when I was a guy, but...I'm so much faster! I'm 10 times faster than I usually am! And my defense has skyrocketted through the roof!/ Gojyo thought. /...this woman's body...it seems to have more advantages than when I was a man.../  
  
Clap...clap...clap...  
  
Gojyo shifted his eyes to the side, looking over 'his' shoulder slightly.   
  
"Well done," Leader Genjarou clapped his hands lazily with a smug smirk. "but don't be celebrating just yet. You still have to face ME."  
  
"Heh," Gojyo spun around, long crimson hair flared behind 'him'. "You're going to be a piece of cake!" a smug smirk played itself on Gojyo's face.  
  
"Oh? Well, let's make a little bet, Gojyo-san," Genjarou said. "if _I_ lose, I'll let you go with all the money I have. Okay?"  
  
"Sure," Gojyo agreed. "I could always use pocket money. Heh. And IF _you_ win, which I doubt you will, what do you want?"  
  
"If _I_ win, YOU have to be my wife."   
  
Gojyo's face faultered and 'he' almost collapsed into the ground.  
  
"WHAT?! ME?! YOUR WIFE?!?!"   
  
"Do you agree? Or are you, heh, too scared and weak to stand against me?" Genjarou asked.  
  
Gojyo narrowed 'his' eyes, "SCARED?! Oh, no, you didn't just say that! WEAK?!!? I don't care if you're human, you're DEAD!" Gojyo stood in a fighting stance. "I accept your dumbass deal! Let's go!"  
  
Genjarou summoned a weapon and a long scythe appeared in his hand. He held the long pole, lightly planting it into the ground. "Where's your weapon?"  
  
Gojyo summoned his shaku jou, 'his' own weapon...but...  
  
"Ack!" the weapon in Gojyo's hands was too heavy and fell to the ground, Gojyo quickly let go, staring at it. "How the hell is it so damn heavy???"  
  
/...since I'm not that strong as a woman---I can't even lift my own weapon?!! THIS SUCKS!/ Gojyo thought, a sweat-drop rolled down his head. "Shimatta."  
  
"DAMN RED-BEAN CAKE! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS, BAKA-SARU!!!!!!!" Gojyo yelled.  
  
  
  
Goku sneezed, "Achoooo!" he rubbed his nose. "Hmm...must have been the dirt."  
  
  
  
"...damn red bean cake?" Genjarou arched his eyebrow. /What kind of chick is she?/  
  
"Yeah, yeah, okay, use your weapon if you want, I'm still gonna kick your little, human ass, let's go!" Gojyo exclaimed, his fists ready to pound.  
  
"Well, just to tell you, I'm not human, but I am human...in a way." Genjarou walked over to pipe against the wall of a building.   
  
"Huh?" Gojyo arched an eyebrow.  
  
Genjarou ripped the pipe out of the wall, water sprayed all over him.   
  
"...I know you need a bath, but you didn't have to take it NOW." Gojyo said.  
  
But...Gojyo's eyes narrowed when Genjarou stepped away from the spraying water...  
  
...Genjarou's hair...  
  
Genjarou's crimson hair and eyes seemed to glow with the setting-sun behind him. Genjarou's dark blue hair...was just dye!  
  
"You're a half-breed..." Gojyo growled. /Crap./  
  
"You are, too, that's why I like ya so much. Just because you're a girl, don't think I'll take it easy on you." Genjarou smirked.  
  
"I'm NOT a female---god, damn it all...why do I even bother?" Gojyo growled, massaging his temples. He was begininng to understand what annoying suffering Sanzo goes through each day...  
  
"You should be pleased to be my bride-to-be, honey." Genjarou smirked, setting himself into a fighting stance, his weapon ready to strike.   
  
"Heh. Sorry if I seem to be less than enthusiastic." Gojyo said sarcastically with a tight smirk.  
  
/I might not be as strong as this guy...but I _should_ be faster...but...I didn't expect him to be half-youkai! How will this body manage?!/ Gojyo thought, glaring at Genjarou.  
  
Suddenly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, a cold chill ran down his spine. Gojyo turned around, seeing no one...  
  
"I swore..." Gojyo murmured. He turned back around, seeing the battle had begun without him...  
  
...Genjarou was very close, his scythe gleamed red-orange with the sun...  
  
/Kuso!/ Gojyo cursed as 'his' eyes widened and 'his' teeth clenched together...having no room apart to counterattack, this didn't look too great...  
  
  
**Author's note: Well, at least, you all know that my little villian is Akusai-Janen---OR IS IT?! Maybe the Red-Bean Cake is manipulating this youkai!!! Mwahahahaha!! .... ....ano... ....  
.... ...to be honest, I don't know where this story will lead since all these ideas are poppin' into my head...but I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! ^_^; Please forgive my silliness and wackiness...well, Wacky Dragon is my alias, hence, you have to expect my immaturity. Hehehe!  
  
Thank you for reading and please review!** 


End file.
